Ron Koertge
Ronald Koertge (born 1940) is an American poet and young-adult novelist.Ron Koertge b. 1940, Poetry Foundation. Web, Sep. 11, 2016. Life Koertge grew up in Olney, Illinois. He earned a B.A. from the University of Illinois, and an M.A. from the University of Arizona.About the Poet, "Sidekicks," Poetry 180, Library of Congress. Web, Sep. 11, 2016. He lives with his wife in South Pasadena, California, and teaches in the MFA in Writing for Children & Young Adults program at Hamline University in St. Paul, Minnesota. His poetry has been included in numerous anthologies, including Best American Poetry, and in Ted Kooser’s “American Life in Poetry” column. Recognition His awards include a fellowship from the National Endowment for the Arts and California Arts Council grant. His young-adult fiction has won prizes from the American Library Association and PEN. Billy Collins included 3 of Koertge's poems in his 2003 anthology, Poetry 180. Publications Poetry *''The Father Poems''. Sumac Press, 1973.Poetry, RonKoertge.com. Web, Sep. 11, 2016. *''Meat: Cherry's market diary''. Mag Press, 1973. *''The Hired Nose''. Mag Press, 1974. *''Cheap Thrills''. Wormwood Review Press, 1976. *''Men under Fire''. Duck Down Press, 1976. *''12 Photographs of Yellowstone''. Red Hill Press, 1976. *''How to Live on $5 a Week''. VPC Press, 1977. *''Sex Object''. Little Caesar Press, 1977. *''The Jockey Poems''. Maelstrom Press, 1980. *''Fresh Meat''. Kenmore Press, 1981. *''Life on the Edge of the Continent''. Fayettevile, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1982. *''Making Love to Roget's Wife: Poems new and selected''. Fayettevile, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1997. *''Geography of the Forehead''. Fayettevile, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2000. *''Fever: Poems''. Los Angeles: Red Hen Press, 2006. *''Kryptonite''. Los Angeles: Red Hen Press / Blue Q, 2007. *''And Through the Woods''. Huntington Beach, CA: World Parade Books, 2009. *''Indigo: Poems''. Los Angeles: Red Hen Press, 2009. *''The Ogre's Wife: Poems''. Pasadena, CA: Red Hen Press, 2013. *''Sex World''. Pasadena, CA: Red Hen Press, 2014. *''Vampire Planet: New and selected poems''. Pasadena, CA: Red Hen Press, 2016. Juvenile *''The Arizona Kid''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1988. *''Mariposa Blues''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1991. *''The Harmony Arms''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1992. *''Tiger, Tiger, Burning Bright: A novel''. New York: Orchard Books, 1994. *''Confess-O-Rama''. New York: Orchard Books, 1996. *''Where the Kissing Never Stops''. Boston: Atlantic Monthly Press, 1996. *''The Heart of the City''. New York: Orchard Books, 1998. *''The Brimstone Journals''. . Cambridge, MA: Candlewick, 2001. *''Stoner and Spaz''. Cambridge, MA: Candlewick, 2002. *''Shakespeare Bats Cleanup''. . Cambridge, MA: Candlewick, 2003. *''Margauz with an X''. Cambridge, MA: Candlewick, 2004. *''Boy Girl Boy''. Orlando, FL: Harcourt, 2005. *''Deadville''. Cambridge, MA: Candlewick, 2008. *''Shakespeare Makes the Playoffs''. Somerville, MA: Candlewick, 2010. *''Now Playing: Stoner and Spaz II''. Somerville, MA: Candlewick, 2011. *''Lies, Knives, and Girls with Red Dresses'' (illustrated by Andrea Deszo). Somerville, MA: Candlewick, 2012. *''Coaltown Jesus''. Somerville, MA: Candlewick, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ron Koertge, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 11, 2016. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Koertge at Poetry 180: "Sidekicks," "Do You Have Any Advice for Those of Us Just Starting Out?," "Fault" *Ron Koertge b. 1940 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Ron Koertge poems at YouTube ;Books *Ronald Koertge at Amazon.com ;About *Ron Koertge Official website Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Writers of young adult literature Category:Poets Category:1940 births